


Natural Order

by soggyramen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, CIRCLE OF LIFE, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Play, Consensual Sex, Disturbing Themes, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Food Sex, Gay Sex, Gore, Hard vore, Horror, Human/Monster Romance, Interspecies Romance, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mother Nature - Freeform, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Predator/Prey, Primal AU, Survival, Vore, Wilderness Survival, dangerous sex, detailed descriptions of gore and violence, fucked up animal planet, humans are prey, hunger, hunt or hunted, lack of self control, sexual grotesquery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soggyramen/pseuds/soggyramen
Summary: Takes place in a universe in-which all creatures, including humans, are primal...Heather's family were apex predators in his ecosystem and had been for generations. But after he kills his sister, the only family he had left, to free himself from a future he didn't want, he was on his own. With no plan of where to go or do next, Heather spent his days eating continuously, taking pleasure in the cruelty of killing. His streak of ruthlessness suddenly broke though, when he found an injured human in for forest and he decided to save it.-Not Canon-





	1. Hunt or Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sick and twisted story and I have put no limits on how far it will go, so unless you are prepared for the worst, leave. Go. Now.

When Rina climbed on top of Heather, pinned him down and tried to forcefully mate with him, what other choice did he have but to kill and eat her. He couldn’t have cared less about his family lineage being literally, viciously, destroyed. He wasn’t going to get his older sister pregnant, whether she wanted him to or not. Just because she cared about the bloodline and the wishes of their dead parents, didn’t mean he had to...or that was Heather’s way of seeing it.

But the den was now all his and he was a lone-wolf (so to speak) in a hole in a mountain...probably for the first time ever. With no family left to protect, provide for or look out for, there was a silence he was unaccustomed to. He liked it. He felt like he could finally hear himself think.

He wasn’t worried about his lack of grief or despair regarding Rina. His conversations with the crackling fire on the summer nights were more colorful than any he had ever had with his late sister. He took pleasure in doing whatever he wanted without her aimless babying and agonizing preparation for a family that would now never be. And her dead body was enough to keep his stomach full for a plentiful week.

But the leaves on the trees had already begun to change color, being Heather’s early warning sign for mating season. Other females were not exempt from his wrath that would ensue if they came on to him. And once they got wind of Rina’s death, they would be clawing at him to get a chance of their offspring receiving the Killite gene. But that wasn’t going to happen. The leaves would be red, not from autumn itself, but the blood Heather would surely spill this year.

He hated the females of his kind. He hated how they pinned him. How they stalked him. How they tried to seduce him, their efforts so desperate and fruitless. ‘Disgusting.’ Their whoring was enough to make Heather lose his appetite, which was no easy thing to do.

So while countless males were preparing themselves to reproduce, living to pass on their seed, Heather pursued his passion. The hunt. Because that is what he lived for. For the look of pain and terror and helplessness of the poor creature who would be his prey, and the taste of their warm lifeblood in his mouth as their precious insides slid down his gullet, or the crunch of their bones shattering in his jaws while they screamed in agony. Naturally, mating season was the best time, with all of those young, tender little morsels running around in search of a partner, all ripe and plump and well-fed for the taking. 

His stomach would growl, heart fluttering when he thought about the small human village just at the bottom of his mountain and how they bred like rabbits. 

In his spare time, Heather would watch them behave, interact and live, from the comfort of the pine trees where none could detect him. Humans were the ultimate delicacy and one he would seldom partake in in fear of eating them into local extinction. It was fun to try and restrain every urge he had to leap down and corner a human, only for it to flee deeper into the forest in stupid fright as he would chase it down, until finally, he would snatch one of those juicy, savory, fragile little treats in his jaws and eat. The meat practically melted in his mouth. Even just seeing one was enough to whet his appetite. 

There was something else though, when he looked at the humans - some of them. A feeling he was still reluctant to acknowledge, much less accept. When he admired the gracefulness, the warmth in the cheeks, their petiteness compared to him, he would feel a kind of attraction stir within him. A sexual one. There were rumors passing through the higher links of the food chain that humans were an absolute delight to mate with. And maybe there was something inherently intimate about the way he indulged in the prey to influence him in such a manner as to be physically attracted to them. Though, it was a fleeting thought - skittish enough to scurry back within the depths of Heather’s dunce mind upon the slightest acknowledgement, like a field mouse.

On a day in which the colder breeze of winter teased the forest’s inhabitants, Heather found himself being a creep, as per-usual, perched on a tree limb overlooking his future meal: an elf, male, snacking on some berries. His scent wafted all the way up into the bows of the pine to reach Heather’s senses and he inhaled a familiar light, meaty sweetness. His mouth watered with anticipation while he tried to remain absolutely still to avoid detection and losing his lunch, as well as a good time.

The elf was oblivious to the foreboding threat stalking him, obviously, too engrossed in the task of greedily plucking the berries off a blueberry bush, swatting at mosquitoes and flies as he did so. He had been stupid enough to not frequently check his surroundings for predators and thus, would then pay the price of his carelessness.

When the time came - and it did - Heather landed right behind the elf, leaves tarring, twigs snapping and crunching from his fall. Startled, the creature turned, only for his eyes to widen, pupils dilating with terror while his face turned to a ghostly white. Heather licked his lips, as seeing such horror in itself was delicious. The way he just froze in fear made him chuckle softly. 

“What’s wrong?” Heather got down on all fours, putting himself in attack position, just in case the little morsel changed his mind and decided to run. “Sorry, did I scare ya?” He teased.

The elf shuttered, and just as Heather suspected, turned to bolt upon coming to his senses. It was now, officially, food, and nothing would change that. An instinctual switch was flipped, sending the predator pouncing onto the elf, trapping him under his claws. He watched the poor thing struggle for a time, though is frail body was no match for Heather’s strength and size, making for a pathetically entertaining display. 

“Pa-please,” The creature squeaked. “I’m sorry if I trespassed -”

“Nah, that’s not why I gotcha. This ain’t punishment for nothin’,” Heather replied, leaning in closer to sniff at the small male’s chin, following it up to caress his jawline with the slow flick of his long tongue. He was sweet, as elves always were. Not as meaty as humans though. Tasty nonetheless. 

In his panic, the elf ignored his captor’s answer and continued his sorry excuse. “I was just…” He gave a gulp as if he was trying to swallow his fear. “I was just hungry.”

“What a coincidence.” The beast ran the tip of his clawed-finger ever so gently down the cheek of his prey, damp and red with tears already, feeling how soft and warm it was. “So am I.”

He shuddered and resumed his helpless struggling, as if it would aid him at all. Heather only pushed down harder, beckoning to crush his ribcage with any more pressure.

“No! No! Please no!” 

He stopped. “My mistake.” A spark of pure cruelty prompted him to make a rather ‘generous’ offer on his part. “Ya want me to use claws or teeth?” Thus, he flashed his jagged smile, worthy of ripping muscles from bones. His mouth could easily fit around the elf’s head and decapitate him in a second. And his claws could pin-point the exact location of his heart as it rapidly beat in his head from above, and skewer it. But both of those outcomes seemed equally boring to Heather - too quick and easy- and something he reserved for only particularly annoying prey.

Realizing just how fixated Heather was on devouring him, the elf took a chance, crying out pleas of help to unrecognizable names.

He shoved his fingers into the herbivore’s mouth, tugging his jaw open and down. “Shut the fuck up.” He hissed. “Or I’ll rip your fuckin' mouth right open down to ya throat.” 

Panting in fear, the elf sobbed as the ten foot monster removed his fingers from between his lips.

“You didn’t answer my question...or should I choose myself?”

“No!” The poor creature impulsively screamed. He then began to exchange glances between Heather’s claws and his gleaming teeth. What a terrible source of gratitude, making a soul choose the device to be responsible for his own pain, and eventual demise. But hesitantly, between panicky breaths and tears, “Tee - I mean-cl...aws.”

And Heather chuckled, licking his lips once again, this time from the appetizing smell of fright wafting off his prey and into the air. Regardless of what he chose, he would make sure his meal would regret it. So he smiled. “A’ight,” He went to shove his fingers back in his mouth to gag him, only to be interrupted yet again, a twinge of irritation pinching the beast’s nerves.

“Wait, wait, wait!” The prey protested, still foolish enough to think there was a way out of his predicament, in the claws of the forest’s apex predator. “I’ll give you anything you want! I-You can mate with me! You must be looking for pleasure - after all - it’s almost mating time! Please! I-I won’t struggle! You can have your way with me!” He spread his legs apart, welcoming the idea of being fucked rather eaten. “Just please don’t eat me…”

It was a handsome offer and maybe one Heather would have taken up if it was three minutes before, but now, the sputtering little hunk of meat had got him all riled up and hungry, and he wanted him. Besides, he’d just eat him halfway though sex anyway. So his answer is a blunt one. “No.”

“Wha-hm-gah-!” His captor’s fingers were pushed back into the wet cavern of his mouth. The long claws of the carnivore creeped halfway down into the elf’s throat, causing him to viciously gag as their sharp tips painfully teased his jugular. 

Heather eyed the body under him, analyzing each limb and muscle and curve, trying to decide which part he wanted to eat first. Until he set his mind on the stomach. Somewhere he just couldn’t go wrong. When in doubt, the stomach was always the answer, packed tight with flavorful, delicate intestines that he could slurp up with ease. His claw on his free hand prodded at the soft dark skin, teasing the poor creature that would soon be his food. “You said claws right?” He joked. 

The elf screamed in terror, kicking and thrashing in attempt to deter the inevitable. But it didn’t, and Heather’s pointed claws sliced open his stomach in one effortless motion, blood spilling out and releasing the thrilling, delectable smell of death into the air. 

The beast, his kind, not one to waste a perfectly good meal, leaned down and lapped the blood from the herbivore’s sides, slurping away and relishing the taste of flesh and life combined. The screams of pain were music to his ears, making him all the more hungry. He shoved his hand into the open gash, wrapping the ribbons of intestines between his fingers and yanked, their owner, releasing a harrowing, half-gurgled shriek into the air for miles to hear and no one to care, while painful tears rolled freely down the face of the dying elf. The pain would be over soon though. Right after Heather lifted the strings of red and pink above his face, opening his maw to lower them past his giant teeth, dropping them into his mouth, followed by the wet slap of the organs on his massive tongue. With no need to chew, the mass slid right down his throat, while the elf’s eyes followed the lump in the beast’s neck of that of which used to be his, as it disappeared forever. 

With a kind of merciful indifference, Heather twisted his claws upward and shoved up, straight through the roof of the herbivore’s mouth and into his temporal lobe. A quick and easy death.

He licked his fingers of blood and the remnants of brain matter, then watched as the elf’s eyes glossed over with death. He gave a low chuckle as a grin tugged at the corners of his mouth with strange amusement. ‘Pitiful.’

Though the game of bargaining, begging, fighting, teasing and torture was through, the second the little creature under him lost consciousness, the fun would be far from over. After all, he would never even think of letting such a delectable meal go undevoured.

He brought his fist down onto the corpse’s chest, the impact like a bolder to sticks - they snapped. Red splattered onto his face, balled hands covered in the essence. His mouth watered as he was finally about to freely indulge. (Not that he couldn’t before, but sometimes, that was part of the fun.) 

Heather’s claws dove into the sea of blood and organs that awaited him patiently beyond the flesh and bone. It seemed to be whispering in it’s scent to be consumed, as so many creatures did that were meant to be taken by him. For him.

Who was he to ignore nor refuse? Why wouldn’t he close his fingers around the meat and savagely devour it like he was supposed to? It was his right, after all. It was the natural order of things.


	2. Stars, Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has some really weird pacing and writing but like this took me four weeks to write so fuck off.
> 
> Also theres almost-rape but it all turns out okay. okay? okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should be making a new youtube video but here my sad-ass is.

Heather could have never ignored that smell. It was nearly impossible anyway. It was no surprise it sent him shooting up from his quiet afternoon nap, and into a state of instinctual mania. And he wouldn’t dare to simply not follow it. It always led to some awesome, palatable discovery. 

And that smell. So delicate, yet irresistible. After all these years, it was no surprise he was addicted to it. The moment it came upon him, his mouth began to water, head spinning with appetizing desire, that of to follow and see where it came from. So that is what he did.

Out on all fours, he rushed out of his cave, sliding on the dead, moist leaves under him while making his sharp turn straight toward the east. His body tingled with the adrenaline that scent brought him. It was what he lived for. 

The endless rows of pine trees passed him in blurs of dusty green and brown as he weaved between them. His entire mind and body was focused on the smell. 

If something or someone got to it before him, he’d gladly eliminate them. This was his. It It was his birthright. Every piece and cell of his being was constructed for his prey - this was it. Time was of the essence though, as it always was.

Seeking faster travel and a higher vantage point, Heather easily scaled a towering tree, with his claws digging into the bark like it was nothing but butter. 

As he leaped silently from pine to oak, he followed the heavenly scent, as it was the one thing connecting him to his prey. And mere distance was the only thing separating one from the other.

With every swing, every jump, the aroma of the meal got stronger and stronger as Heather’s heart beat faster with anticipation for the kill. 

Pupils narrowing to slits, he scanned the ground below him, until he heard a faint sobbing. Helplessness. Sorrow. Fear. ‘Maybe a youngling. Wouldn’t that be a treat. That’s why it would be so sweet this time.’ He thought, as he imagined the image of the small, soft, lost little human child, crying for a mother so careless as to leave it behind, perhaps even voluntarily. Heather went as far as to amuse himself, theorizing it was some kind of sacrifice: the offering of a tender little youngling to him, in exchange for mercy. Of course, though he knew this wasn’t the case, it was still fun to think of. And even if it was, there was no deal, no gift that would convince him to cease is practice to reach the ultimate satisfaction that was sinking his teeth into the flesh of a human. One which he would soon have the pleasure to relish in. 

Just thinking of it made his body quiver and mind race with the uncontrollable urge devour. His breath picked up until he was panting like a dog, drool dripping off his chin.

And once the terrible sobs were right under him, he dropped to the ground, landing on the balls of his feet, on his haunches. Thick droplets of feral saliva dropped onto the grass while his claws itched to rip something open. Chest heaving with mania, he looked up to see what tender little morsel he would have the luxury to consume. But when he did, there he was little he could do but freeze. 

Heather had never seen anything like it. A small, slender, tiny human man, curled up at the roots of a maple tree, face glistening from tears, sniffling softly. His lips, a shade of dusty rose, quivered while he eyed the monster before him in shallow state of defenselessness. His skin reminded Heather of the coat of a rabbit. So beautiful and soft. The eyes too. Dark and inexplicably deep for a creature so benevolent. His hair stuck to his wet cheeks in hazelnut threads - but looked like it hadn’t been washed in days. The way his white, lightly frilled blouse was torn and stained, implied he was from the village, but had been away from it for some time. 

Heather discovered the explanation for the nectorus quality of the scent when he laid eyes on the human’s knee. With the skin pulled back and blood dripping from the flesh just underneath, he had obviously been injured. Even so, it didn’t take away from the heavenly glow that resided upon the little thing.

This was usually the part when Heather greeted his prey with a snarky, arrogant comment, but for the first time, he had nothing to say. He couldn’t even try to think of anything but the vision of pure beauty and appeal he had such an honor to be presented with. It really was like an offering to him.

The human though, shivered and watched as the monster stared at him, while waiting for him to pounce and rip his body apart. He looked into his agape mouth, knowing it’s where he would meet his end...and there was nothing he could do about it. He knew that, but he still flinched when the beast reached his hand in front of himself to take a step towards him. “Please just…” The human ducked his head down and away from the predator. He couldn’t bare to see the raw hunger in his killer’s gaze. “Just make it quick.” Was his request.

To Heather, a last wish of that nature took him off guard. The human was willing to die - or at least had made his peace with it. No running. No scrambling. No begging for mercy. Just the wish to be spared from the agony his end would have consisted of. Like ripping your own heart out before you have the chance to bleed out and see the light fade from the sun. And the nature of the boy’s voice alone was enough to make a couple of tears roll down to the corner of his lips. He had never heard a more beautiful sound then that voice. And so sad. He hadn’t ever been moved by a plea like that - especially from human prey. He typically didn’t care enough to to anything other than ignore or laugh at it. 

But the reluctance to die in the human became more and more apparent when Heather came closer with slow and patient strides on all fours, while he felt more animal than before he laid eyes on the small man, who cowered and inched closer into the tree bark with each step he took. Until he was right in front of him and the only thing keeping their eyes from meeting was the boy’s knees before his face. 

Heather’s fingers pulled his legs apart. It was the first time he had felt something so unpleasant as human fabric. He was glad he felt it though. Because he got to demo the comfort of flowing warmth right under the cloth. With the human’s heartbeat echoing through his mind, he could finally see how beautiful it really was up close. Every hair, dimple, freckle and shade of this precious little thing all combined into something more incredible than every star in the night sky. ‘And you can even touch stars…’ Heather thought, while his hand quivered as his fingers begged to feel the softness of the human’s flesh. 

Meanwhile, the boy recoiled in response to the giant monster reaching his massive claws towards his face and shut his eyes tight. But all he felt next was the gentle connection of the beast’s thumb against his cheek. 

Heather let out a breath of air he didn’t know he had been holding in. He was absolutely taken by this soft, pale, gem he tenderfly felt at the end of his finger tips. And there was nothing he wanted to do about it. Something inside him just whispered, ‘This is it.’ Despite not knowing what it was, he agreed. He had found something - he didn’t know what it was or what to do with it but one way or another, it was supposed to be his. 

With that thought, his hand followed the length of the human’s neck, shoulder, training down his arm and finally, he reached his hand. His fingers tenderly rubbed the expanse of his palm, admiring each line, bone, vein - the elegance of every knuckle and even the curve of his thumb. He wondered why he had never noticed things like that before. He never noticed how his hand was twice the size of one human hand. Or how alike they were in shape. Five digits. His a bit longer and sharp-ended - sure, but they were practically the same. Nearly to test his new-found belief, Heather intertwined his grasp with the boy’s, locking their hands together, wrist to forearm.

The beast’s eyes wandered back to the white face of his “prey.” So much fear. But it wasn’t like before. Heather didn’t want to see the sweat dripping down his temple, or the way he grimaced in disgust. He wanted it to go away. It made him feel so empty. And he was chanting something. Words of his language he just couldn’t place the meaning to.

“Our lord who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name,” The little one murmured. “By kingdom come, I will be done on earth as it is in heaven,”

He had no will to stop him though. He listened to the strings of incohesive phrases he, as a wild animal, was ignorant to. Stunned and unwilling to stop him, he didn't. ‘Please...keep talking.’ He thought while his touch roamed the frail body of the boy so freely. ‘What even are you?’

At last, the question of flavor struck Heather once he peered at the long, thin length of the human’s neck. ‘Does he taste as good as he looks?’ He wondered, still inhaling that smell. 

The monster moved in closer, and the smaller’s breath hitched and ceased with anticipation for the fatal blow. 

Settled with such an end, the poor thing craned his head to the side, making easy access for his possible decapitation, as his early-killer nestled his face into the side of his neck. He didn’t expect his cheek to be cradled by the predator’s warm hand so caringly. Or the heavy slap of its tongue on his skin. The sucking or the repulsive nature of the lengths of savoring that beast was going to. The amount of saliva he produced as a result was somewhat gut-twisting. And it was impossibly thick as it soaked his skin. It had the human grimacing, biting his lip and screwing his eyes closed.

He certainly didn’t expect that when he did so - and ignored the uncomfortable wetness his shirt collar had contracted - it felt good. Something deep and almost...passionate about how the monster used his entire mouth. The heat and softness of the beast’s lips and tongue, as they ravished his neck, was pleasant in a strange way. Or how the tips of his pointed teeth scraped so gently and teasingly across his skin, making the boy’s stomach leap every time. He cursed himself though, when he uncontrollably released an airy moan.

Heather’s ears twitched in delight at the sound of it, in which he finally separated his mouth from the human’s skin. The taste. It was absolutely ambrosial. A flavor so familiar, but still - it was like he was discovering it all over again. 

The first time he had tasted human flesh was when he was just a youngling. He was lucky enough for his prey to be immobilized and alive. Even though he still had to fight with his sisters over limbs, organs and the lot, he could still recall how divine that first bite was. His entire body suddenly awakened and there was no doubt in his mind that no matter how much he ate, it simply wouldn’t be enough. The delight of chewing and feeling the rips and tears, right before it slid down his throat. It was almost like a dream. From that day on he was addicted to that feeling - that flavor, and the sheer terror in his unlucky prey.

This human brought all of that back. ‘He’s perfect.’ Was his initial thought. ‘He's perfect for me.’ Heather felt so alive. So out of breath, his hot pants against the human’s neck left him tired and desperate for more. More. 

As he pulled away, his claws scrambled for the collar of the blouse. 

“Wh-what are you doing - ha-ah!”

Heather pulled the fabric apart and watched as each thread snapped to reveal more and more and more of the peachy heaven that was the human’s skin. It got better when the shoulders of the garment finally gave way to sag, the fabric of the sleeves gathering at the boy’s elbows. Heather huffed, open mouthed, excited, becoming even more so when his eyes laid on the clear, stunning, exposed chest, collar, shoulders and upper arms, all pink and warm and incredibly lush. ‘This is all mine?’ His heart fluttered as he ran his hands down either side of the smaller’s sides. He licked his teeth while he tried to memorize each feature of the body. He was enamored by him and became even more so by the second. Even if it meant keeping his prey in an impending sense of anxiety. Soon his fingers were curled around the human’s chest, just under his arms. His touch brushed over the soft pink nubs of his nipples and the boy gasped at the subtle contact. 

The moan the human made from before was nothing compared to the one he emitted when the monster’s hot red tongue decided to try his left breast. Between the noise and the absolute tenderness derived from his chest, Heather’s senses were flooded with desire. To eat. To taste. To have. To fuck. His head ached and his thoughts became foggy - all he could experience was the softness of human skin, the flavor of sweet flesh and the aroma of fear with undertones of denile and pleasure. He simply couldn’t help himself. If he was to think hard enough he could have probably recalled having a human, like the one he savored, in some dream. The only way he was to be sure it wasn’t a dream was to keep touching. Keep mouthing and licking and...kissing, even though all were forms that could be miraged just as easily as sight and sound. 

“You...you don’t have to do that.” The human squealed, referring to the pleasure Heather unintentionally had been producing. He bit his lip and shut one eye in poorly contained want with a shameful kind of tone in his silky voice.

And Heather didn’t have to do that. But how could he think about not doing it? He couldn’t think at all. Not with all his blood flowing down from his head and toward his nether regions. His cock had already began to emerge from between his legs. ‘He’s so perfect.’ He thought as he gently teased a nipple with his teeth. ‘And...he’s mine.’ 

At that moment, the beast had decided, strangely lacking the monologue of the decision: That he needed this person. Now. That he couldn’t have waited any longer. That resolve solidified itself in a stare shared between the two, when Heather looked up to be blessed with the sight of the human’s face once again. The gaze he received seemed to shine down on him, like he had just seen the sun after decades of winter - and every bit of coldness that he might have harbored toward the boy seemed to melt away in the presence of his warmth. 

‘Please don’t ever leave me.’

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

Heather couldn’t respond. Not verbally. That fact had made itself known long ago. The way he answered though, was resting his forearm on the ground, next to his prey’s hip, allowing the movement of his hand from the human’s side, to his pants, which, to Heather, were the only barrier between them mating and properly binding them together forever.

“Wait - what are you doing?”

He tugged, pulling the boy’s hips with him and thus planting him on his back with accidental force.

“Puh-please leave my trousers alone...”

Heather growled in frustration as his eyes scanned for what fixed the clothing firmly above his future-mate’s hips. Until he finally found a thick strip of leather with a metal clasp fastened tightly around him. By simply hooking his claw into it and pulling, it failed, snapping, letting the predator slip them right off his legs and toss them to the side. 

Too affixed on lifting the boy’s legs up to see his underside, the predator didn’t catch the whiff of increased fear and panic, as well as the cries of “Stop!” and “No!” 

Though the human was scared, he made no appropriate attempts to stop Heather, it seemed, other then grabbing a fist full of grass above his head. He flinched and whined the moment the beast’s unfamiliar fingertip made contact with his entrance. There was one faint twitch of resistance from his leg but nothing else.

Absolutely enthralled with making the whimpering little creature under him his own, he wasted no more time to press the head of his dripping member to the human’s tight ring - but in turn, liberated a twisted, distressed cry from the smaller being - so awful to hear it evoked a feeling, that of plummeting, inside of Heather. His head shot up, full attention snapping toward the human. Only for him to find the distressing sight of his love’s complection, wrecked by frigid tears and choking sobs. 

“Please don’t…” The little thing helplessly whimpered between weeps. “Please just kill me - but leave me my dignity. Leave me my place in heaven...please.” 

More human words Heather didn’t know. But frantically, still feeling like his stomach was falling, he flung his embrace around him. Even though his grasp was as kind as he could manage, the crying in his ear didn’t seem to soften, and the tears transferred to cheek to his were reluctant to dry. 

Witnessing something so delicate and pure in such distress made Heather want to cry with him. And being rejected. He couldn’t understand why he was rejected. His intentions were gentle. He tried to be. But he must have done something wrong. Though he had no will, no voice to really ask what his mistake was. He just couldn’t help but notice how warm and soft his back was. 

He didn’t want his to-be-mate to hate him. That would be one of the worst things that could happen. ‘Now ya done it, you fucking moron. What the hell do you have to say for yourself?’ Even the voice in his head was trembling with panic. ‘Go on. Say something. Something!!!’ It took him as many moments as there were stars in the sky to say it, and it came out strangled, far too unpleasant for the ears of something so precious. “Sorry.” 

Heather could hear the crying suddenly stop. There was a flicker of hope that he had maybe calmed him down. “What did you say?” The human whispered.

He repeated himself, this time, a little louder, grip around his human tightening with fear of losing him. “Sorry.”

And the boy seemed to sniffle and choke down a tear or so. Like he was content with hearing this monster speak to him. “You...can understand me?”

Heather didn’t answer this time though.

Squeezing his dark eyes shut, the smaller blurted out, “If you’re going to eat me just get on with it! Stop keeping me waiting!” But it came out like a curse. It almost came out like a desire, depending on how Heather wanted to look at it. Surprisingly, he didn’t. “Please...just make it quick for me.”

The wind blew through the trees and moved the clouds to cover the sun. Suddenly the forest was much darker than before. And for the first time since he had seen the boy, the beast felt like time had started to move. He remembered where he was and what he was inherently supposed to be doing. What woke him up from his nap. That he broke a killing streak. Not only that but he had gone back on his own promise: not to find a mate. Not to care. Now he did, and he couldn’t decide if he liked it or not. But one thing was clear. Whatever expectation this amazing, sweet, angelic human being had of the monster, he was going to break those expectations. 

It started with his hand ceremoniously pushing the human’s petite bottom up, laying him over his shoulder. There was a yelp from the boy, startled and equally confused. 

Claw planted firmly on his little back, Heather stood bipedal, walking on two legs. It wasn’t something he usually did. Moving on four legs was much faster as well as comfortable. But when bringing home a large kill or multiple bodies of game, or in this case, a fragile living human, it was necessary.

“Wha-what are you doing? Where are you taking me?”

He would have to take the short cut. He didn’t want other carnivores smelling the blood and coming after his mate, possibly starting a fight. Not that he doubted his advanced ability in fighting, but he wouldn’t want Human getting even more injured in the process. Besides, what if an arachnisine crept up on him and paralyzed him? What if a bolderake knocked him over the goddamn head and he blacked out? Then he would be absolutely fucked. The situation he found himself in was not one in which he could afford to take risks. This was his mate after all, and as much as he didn’t want to acknowledge the fact Human was on the lower end of the food chain, as his natural predator, it was something Heather needed to take into consideration. He needed to get back to the den the fastest way he possibly could. And that meant he would have to climb the towering cliff up the mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heather has no sense of relationship dynamics, interactions or pacing. Bases? What the fuck are those? Fuck that shit.


	3. Stars Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit...This is receiving a lot more attention than I thought it would...o_o  
I'm so glad ya'll like this sick shit tho! Thank you so much!  
I know it's been a month but this crap sometimes takes me a bit. I really don't wanna give up this work tho. Ya'lls support is what keeps me going. For real. <3
> 
> oh and HAPPY MOTHER FUCKING SPOOKTOBER!!!

He would have to take the short cut. He didn’t want other carnivores smelling the blood and coming after his mate, possibly starting a fight. Not that he doubted his advanced ability in fighting, but he wouldn’t want Human getting even more injured in the process. Besides, what if an arachnisine crept up on him and paralyzed him? What if a bolderake knocked him over the goddamn head and he blacked out? Then he would be absolutely fucked. The situation he found himself in was not one in which he could afford to take risks. This was his mate after all, and as much as he didn’t want to acknowledge the fact Human was on the lower end of the food chain, as his natural predator, it was something Heather needed to take into consideration. He needed to get back to the den the fastest way he possibly could. And that meant he would have to climb the towering cliff up the mountain. 

That in itself would be no feat, he thought. His kind, being indiginous to mountainous terrains, could scale a cliff like this one in no time. It was not losing Human in the process that would be the dilemma.

The boy could see the way the monster looked up at the peak. “You’re...not thinking about going up there...right?”

But he was and it was confirmed as Heather pushed a lock of his raven hair toward the creature on his shoulder.

“You want me to hold on...? Wait - You want me to -!”

He made the first leap, and it was enough to take him a solid 20 feet from the ground alone. Heather heard the scream caught in Human’s throat, as well as an “Oh my goodness.” before he could tell he screwed his eyes shut. Humans must not be used to even this kind of height. The boy seemed to be pretty stable slung over his shoulder, as he gripped Heather’s hair as if he was about to slip and fall at any moment.

The beast continued to climb though. He would make sure his feet had absolute reliability, before he would jump to the next ledge, claws scraping the stone and attaching him to the side of the mountain. He had done this a dozen of times, afterall. By now, it was just somewhat of an excursion. 

Human would fret every time he moved. His arms were practically wrapped around Heather’s head. “Isn’t there a more…mellow way to get wherever it is you’re going?” He then gave a muffled scream as Heather swung to the next rock. “A-are we going to your nest?” Human asked ignorantly. “Are you taking me to your babies? Is-is that wh-ere we’re going?”

Just the thought of young made Heather’s insides flutter into his throat. Young. With him. What a great idea. Human seemed to be a loving and soft creature, fit enough to be a caring mother of sorts. They could make it work, no problem at all. If he was able to put his nieve, stupid, little human practices, mannerisms and beliefs away and fully dedicate himself to Heather and their family. 

One to always get ahead of himself, he could already imagine what it would be like. A few little one’s running around, teething on scraps of bones, drawing on the cave walls with rocks, with one infant in Human’s arms as he lulled it to sleep. Heather would come back home with fresh game and his young would gather around in excitement with their meal’s arrival and his. He’d greet each of them warmly, like his father never did for him. While they ravished the game, he would go over and see Human, to sit down and bury his face in his hair, lick his neck and stare at his newborn sleeping, just as peacefully as it’s mother’s presence. His mate would lean against this chest as he cradled the infant with not a trace of fear, resentment or panic. Heather would hold them, and eventually, the older young would finish supper, leaving nothing behind, and circle their parents. After cuddling up somewhere warm and safe, they would drift off to sleep, sucking their thumbs, breathing softly. And when all was officially well and quiet, he would take Human into their little private nook of the cave. In Heather’s embrace, he would gently mate with him, granting him every wish, desire and or comfort he could imagine. He would decorate his flawless snowy skin with passionate marks of red, down his jaw, shoulders, chest and back. He would suck the flavor out of every spot of his skin just to remind Human how grateful he was for his very existence. When they finally reached their climax, in tandem, they would hold each other to catch their breath and fall asleep.

“A-are we almost there?”

He broke from his daydream before he concluded it. And it left an unpleasant stirring inside of Heather - of anticipation of what was to come for he and Human. Oh, all the things he had in store for him. Heather was then reminded, a time of such happiness wasn’t so at the moment, and that the journey he was about to embark on with Human, was merely beginning.

Heather looked up. The remainder of the mountain stood upon him, challenging him. He was already more than halfway to the top. This cliff though, along with all the others, had its own set of adversities. For this one, it was it’s unreliability. At the foot of the mountain, the spots to avoid were clear. Toward the top though, it became less obvious. There had been a few times where Heather would hang his weight upon a ledge, only for it to crumble in his fingers. Those times, when he had gotten hurt, a scrape, a dislocated shoulder - it was nothing. But with Human - one slip-up and his fragile little body may snap, bend or break beyond repair. He may even slip off his shoulder and tumble to his death. 

He looked to a shallow ledge protruding from the mountain. He’s seen it before, and he reached for it. With another kick and a jump, he’d be at the top - home free. His claw grabbed the rock, shifting his weight and - CRACK.

It was just enough to make an unsteady vein rip through the ledge. Human squealed - a sound that morphed into a shriek when, in a fraction of a moment, Heather was in an unceremonial mid-leap. 

The beast reached up to grab the top of the cliff, only to scrape the grass atop it. His claws ran down the side of the mountain and for a moment he was falling. Till one last jump, from the crumbling ledge, sending it to its decent to the ground, saved the two. 

Heather’s talons sunk into the cool dirt. He pressed his cheek against Human’s backside to try and calm his nerves, to which the smaller emitted a weary whimper to the warm connection. 

Yeah...Being so high might be scary for a human. He thought once more, pulling himself up to the top. They spend so much time on the ground.

“I-is it over?” Human asked, unsure. 

As expected, the monster’s answer was a wordless, light rub on the back. Like how a mother would calm a child in attempt to soothe it. And the human hesitantly opened his eyes to see exactly what he wanted. The cool emerald covered ground, spotted with early yellowed leaves. Granted, he would have much rather been on the grass, than gazing at it from the back of a man-eating, feral beast. 

Heather stood once more and Human only got a second to regain his breath before he was off, sprinting into the woods at the speed of 40 horses. He watched as the sky beyond the cliff shrunk and became distant. The sun had forsaken the forest all too quickly and they were doused in shadow even more ominous than that that had covered Human only minutes before. He was engulfed in a feeling of dread. Where was he going? For what? And why?

And it’s not like the towering oaks and maples above him, their leaves staring like eyes, did anything to calm his senses. If anything, they almost looked like God’s messengers, judging him before his time.

What defined the silence of the forest was the breeze willing the bows of those trees to dance. It was the crunching footsteps as Heather trudged further into the forest. It was the way Human could hear himself breathing and the feeling of his heart beating against Heather’s shoulder. It was the shiver from Human as a direct reaction to the grotesque sound of the beast’s tongue rolling over his teeth. 

Silence. It was something Heather was never supposed to hear, or experience. But he was glad he did. So opposed to the fiendish quarals initiated by his sister and a treasure he could finally share with someone worthy. As he approached the cave he thought, Maybe this place could finally be worth something now.

He ducked under the lip of the cave as the air finally turned damp and cool. The treasured silence changed while Heather moved deeper into the darkness. The soft giggles of water as they ran down the walls of the cave, and Human’s fear becoming a much more intense aroma.  
“I...I can’t see anything!”

No, you probably can’t. Heather could see just as well - if not better - as he could in broad daylight. That’s what makes your kind so easy to snatch and eat at night. You can’t see a damn thing in the dark.

He wrapped his claw gently around Human’s waist and pryed him off his shoulder.

“What are you doing?”

In the comfort of his hands, the monster took his prey’s delicate little body and placed him onto the soft pelts and bits of moss where day after day he would often curl up and go to sleep. He pressed the bridge of his nose to the human’s cheek in affection, earning a gasp from him, before he left Human abandoned on the “bed”.

He smiled, looking back at the confused, beautiful, half-naked little creature in his home. It’ll be perfect for us…


	4. Enrapture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some steamy shit I know ya'll been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long. Few months have been emotional, you know. But here's chapter four! I really think your comments pushed me to finish this one! I know you've all probably been waiting for it for a long time so...here it is! Enjoy!

As Heather clacked rocks against each other to set alight a pile of twigs and dead leaves he had collected, Human couldn’t help but sputter and cough at the cave’s stench. There was the overpowering smell of damp rot and death. He fanned his face, like it would do him any good. “I take it you haven’t cleaned up in awhile…” He muttered, holding his nose. 

From the faint echo birthed from his words, Human could tell the cave must have been massive. His suspicions were confirmed to be correct when a spark caught alight the dried brambles - a joke of a fire pit Heather had made. Suddenly his surroundings were shimmering around him in a gold, flickering hue. Human knew he should have expected what awaited him when the dark cowered to the light.

Bones of various shapes and origins decorated the floor, taking a liking to the corner, piled in a gruesome heap. Sucked clean of all meat and marrow, they laid there unbothered. And upon looking around, Human wondered which of the blood splatters on the walls had skeletal remains as a companion. 

Hundreds of creatures were devoured in here. Far fewer of them became (more-or-less) scattered carpeting. How many were humans just like him? How many were from his village? Did it even matter? Human was reluctant to submit to the thought, his femur will probably have a place on this floor too. Maybe right next to the broken pelvis bone only a glimpse away.  
Just as easily Human’s attention had settled, it was relocated, this time to the nape of his neck. A blunt grip on the top of his spine and the back of his head. The tip of a claw threatened to force itself though his brain and kill him. Human wondered if he was being held nice and steady so the monster could do so.  
But all that ensued was the deep push of the beast’s fingertips into his skin. The sensation quickly found the tense muscles at the root of his neck, and set to work out the knots. It seemed while Human was not paying attention, his captor had snuck up behind him and made himself comfortable, with Human situated between his legs.  
“Oh, um...th-thank you, beast.”  
After a gust of warm breath on the back of his neck, another whisper slipped out of the monster’s mouth. “Heather.”  
“Heather? Is...that your name?”  
His question was answered with a hot lick behind his ear.   
Human quivered. “Oh...that’s...lovely. I-if we’re going to be on a...first name basis before you eat me, I’m Kevan.”  
Almost as if to tease the poor boy, his name was repeated back to him in an unintentional sultry purr that fourced a kind of scurrying in his gut. “Kevan…”  
“Yes. Kevan. This is your home, I assume?”  
Heather’s touch wandered down to Kevan’s slender hips. He nodded, resting his chin atop the smaller creature’s head.  
His den was the largest on the mountain. It was perfect for raising young, with plenty of space. Dark, damp and cool. Moss grew fondly along the cracks slithering along the floor and walls. The smooth, pleasant stone Heather’s bed was laid on was made through generations of scratching, carving and vigorous activity. This family could have been ancient. Regardless, they worked hard to call a hole in a mountain a proper den.  
Heather could only hope Kevan found his extensive collection of meal remnants impressive, at the very least. A nod to Heather’s masterful hunting skills and towering rank in the food chain.   
But Kevan’s delicious scent was nearly drugging him. Being that the human hadn’t bathed in at least three days, his scent was rich and incredibly potent. Just a whiff of it was enough to whet his appetite, mind turning foggy. There was no denying Kevan’s comforting warmth. He could feel his heartbeat in every inch of his skin, bringing Heather to that steady rhythm. It was like when he catches rabbits. Holding it by the scruff of its neck with his claws right before he turned the fluffy little creature into one of the sweetest snacks.  
Nearly every one of his senses was filled with the human. He felt him deep in his chest, completing somewhat of an empty space Heather had ignored for a long time. It sent joyous ripples of electricity through his veins. And with nothing to worry about other than making his new mate comfortable, he felt for the first time, the pleansetness of his own home. Finally there was something to care about within it.  
Kevan...don’t leave me. Stay close to me. Forever.   
Tilting his face down and closing his eyes, he inhaled the smell of the crown of Kevan’s head. His pulse fluttered. He was going to have to learn. If Heather wanted any kind of chance of having a family with Kevan, he would have to learn to associate his scent with one that wasn’t entirely food.   
It seemed the excitement of having found such a mate was persistent though, as Heather felt a jolt of pleasure the moment his re-emerging and hardening member brushed Kevan’s lower back. His blood rushed from his head to his nether regions as he remembered Kevan’s plea from earlier. That he wasn’t ready. Not like his own body would understand that. His heart was racing. Kevan’s skin felt like hot coals under his touch. His beautiful, snowy flesh. How would he be able to resist?  
He moved his hips, rubbing the underside of his cock against Kevan’s back, the base brushing against his ass. Heather shuttered at the delicious friction as he gripped the human’s hips tighter.   
He needed this. It was better if he got it sooner rather than later. He wouldn’t be able to help himself either way.   
Heather ground himself against Kevan’s, between his spine and his side, enjoying the feeling of his mate’s warmth on such a vulnerable part of him. He closed his eyes while continuing to huff the smaller man’s sweet smell.  
Kevan was forced to comply with Heather’s wishes to be used for his pleasure. The bruising grip on his hips hurt, though he dared not complain. He was just glad he didn’t have to see. He was grateful it was his back as opposed to his chest or mouth. He even shivered at the thought.   
The connection was indeed warm though, pairing with increasingly slick and every so often Heather would buck his hips, causing the tip of his member to reach the rather sensitive area that rested right above his lower back and next to his spine. Surely he wasn’t enjoying it...although his unacceptable, developing hardness said otherwise.   
Heather suddenly removed one of his hands from Kevan’s hips, wrapping his other arm around his midriff to keep him in place. His head craned over Kevan’s shoulder, and Heather pressed his face into the side of his neck, enraptured with his bodily heat. With his free hand, he pushed his cock harder onto Kevan’s back before continuing to thrust upward, creating a much more satisfying end result.   
He wondered what it will feel like when he’s inside Kevan. So hot and probably even softer. Wet. Tight. With wonderful noises of pleasure spilling out of Kevan’s lips with each up-thrust to ricochet off the cave walls. He thought of his damp, reddened face with his mouth agape and tears of pleasure budding in his eyes - pupils blown with drool dripping out from the corner of his perfect mouth. His hair would stick to his forehead - Kevan would be soaked in sweat and saliva from all their vigorous love making. He’d look so beautiful under him. He would moan out Heather’s name sweetly, with his arms around his neck. “It feels so good! Gahhhhh~! Oh~fill me! Fill me up! Please! I want you, Heather!” The little human would beg. And of course, Heather would never deny Kevan anything of the sort, faithfully delivering a euphoric orgasm for the both of them.   
His own imagination caught up to him, and so did his finish. Heather’s low growl traveled through the human’s flesh, sending chills through his body as he pulled his member from Kevan’s back and began rapidly pumping it with his fist. Breathing into the smaller man’s ear, thinking of that tight space inside Kevan he longed to find - with permission and passion to accompany them both - Heather finally found his release with that lingering image of Kevan’s pleasure drowned expression he had dreamt up.   
Kevan felt the sudden smoldering heat of Heather’s finish land on his skin, drawing in a quick breath. He jumped under the monster’s hold as he felt a bead of sweat trip from his temple. The side of his neck was already damp from Heather’s mouth. Now he just felt utterly violated. Incredibly dirty. Even worse, with the arrival of Heather’s orgasm on his back, a new heat struck right between his legs.   
The moment the beast descended from his high, he was met with the realization that he had dirtied his new mate. Already.   
He looked down to examine the mess he made. And a mess it was indeed. Thick white seed dripped down Kevan’s skin in hot rivulets. Even worse, upon inspecting the human’s face, he looked none too pleased.  
“I-I’m sorry…” He whispered shamefully in his ear. He pulled his arm away from Kevan, finding a few drops of his cooling finish on his fingers, and, without a better idea to be rid of it, licked it off his hand.   
It was like all the air in Kevan’s body had been stolen from him the second he felt Heather’s tongue travel from his lower back, up his spine and grace his shoulder blades. That hot, slimy muscle gathered his spend from his skin and swallowed it back into the body from whence it came.   
Heather had been acquainted with his own flavor before, but not like this. It was without the close and delicious intimacy of licking it off something as precious as Kevan. There was a frill of excitement now, with a pinch of sweetness regarding the careful way Heather went about cleaning Kevan, who whimpered with every new stroke of his tongue.  
It was only when the human’s back was clean and glistening with saliva, that the monster content with his work. He wrapped his arms back around Kevan and let out a satisfied purr from his throat. His touch was left to wander about his torso with little resistance. The feeling of having his mate safe in his grasp and smelling of his seed, stirred a possessive breed of comfort within him. And he couldn’t wait to mark his porcelain skin with fiery marks that would linger for weeks, even months. Moreover, pleasuring Kevan would have to be little more than daydreams until the human pined for his attention. Heather came to the conclusion he would be cumming into his hand more frequently until that time came.   
Well, that’s what he thought anyway. His previous notion seemed to dissolve when the back of his hand traveled too far south, and Heather was met with Kevan’s timid, yet undeniable hardness.


	5. The Lesson of Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why must temptation feel so good?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for keeping you all waiting so long. Especially with the way I ended the last chapter. But I had some pretty life-altering shit happen to me recently (COVID-19 aside). I've also been writing stupid garbage that will never make it on here and sleeping an unhealthy amount. Also, I bought animal crossing...
> 
> But upon writing this it is currently 10:40 AM. I have a my first cup of black tea and it probably will be the first of many, being that I don't intend on stopping until this chapter is either finished or I die trying.
> 
> Also, this may sound like really conceded but I have been asked multiple times before and I just wanna let you guys know that you don't have to ask for my permission if you want to draw fanart. As long as you tag me @mauricedlt or @soggyramen, feel free to go nuts. I'm flattered and elated to receive fanart and I will (re)post it on my tumblr blog (mauricedlt) with (obviously) all credits going to you.
> 
> Thank you so so much for being patience! I couldn't ask for a better audience! Please enjoy the following porn you've all been waiting for.

Heather came to the conclusion he would be cumming into his hand more frequently until that time came.  
Well, that’s what he thought anyway. His previous notion seemed to dissolve when the back of his hand traveled too far south, and Heather was met with Kevan’s timid, yet undeniable hardness.  
Kevan trembled, too terrified to swat the beast’s claw away. “No…” He whispered, grabbed what was left of his shirt and pulled it down between his legs, trying to hide his evident embarrassment. “J-just leave it be, please.”  
The human could only hope this was one of the few times God had turned his back. If only his parents - his pastor could see him now. An object of shame. A joke of a Protestant. How could he be so weak in the eyes of the Lord to let his primal body control the colorful thoughts gathering in his purest head.  
This creature was a demon, surly. Straight from Hell. A filthy lackey of Lucifer, determined only to dirty the minds of good servants of God like Kevan, with soft touches and warm mouths, hisses of promises akin to the serpent’s that he told to Eve...with the aftertaste of fear. He was becoming torn up from the inside out. The worst part - he was helpless in every sense of the word, including to himself.  
The supposed creature of sin he was faced with had the softest fingertips, and they gently rubbed up and down Kevan’s shaft with a faint, nearly angelic touch. It forced the blood rapidly pumping from his heart to rush down between the junction of his thighs to reach full hardness.  
This was disgusting. It was wrong. It was a crime against his faith. Heather may have had a name, a vocabulary, but he was a he-thing. The eater of flesh, taker of lives, mocker of the Lord. The fruit he was offering to him was rotten and laced with poison. Thus, by no means can Kevan allow this, much less indulge in it.  
But why must temptation feel so good? God’s tests on virgin skin felt like liquid gold straight from the furnace. This blooming sensation was supposed to be saved for his loving wife on their wedding night, instead being drawn out by a damned animal, whose grip only tightened around him as Kevan became more firm.  
“You should stop that…” The human whimpered, shaking his head from side to side as if it would dispel his building pleasure. “I...I think you’re very confused - I’m not-nha~”  
His plea did nothing but encourage the beast, who licked the shell of his ear, softly pinching it between his deadly teeth. His free claw traveled under Kevan to squeeze the underside of his thigh - he pulled him closer into his lap. The whole gesture felt more like a rebuttal to Kevan’s argument, as Heather seemed determined to coax him into a surrender.  
“Does that feel good?” The human could hear Heather’s smile. His eagerness to please Kevan was invigorating. And Kevan hated it - God had brought a test upon him and he was failing miserably...along with his endurance.  
Because yes, it felt impossibly, revoltingly good. From the way Heather breathed his excitement down Kevan’s neck to his claws pinching the meat of his thigh to how the heated connection of his palm on his member seemed to control the human’s every move. His mind became so clouded with delight that he trailed off into moans mid-Hail Mary. Recollection of God’s word and the story of Garden of Eden drifted away like fog on the wind, that of which being the feeling of being sexually accounted for - something that was seldom introduced in his education. Years of frustration and denial regarding this filthy side of himself was finally being satiated.  
Closing his eyes allowed him to forget his setting and the captain manning this ferry of sin. Just the feeling rippling through his blood - conductor of such tender electricity. The spark that had tormented him through his adolescence was now allowed to run rampant on the accord of Kevan’s captor no less, setting alight the holy barriers he had constructed for himself with the help of every class of Sunday school. The heat of their destruction coaxed the man of God closer to defeat with no more than the charm of an infamous and feared monster.  
Feeling a sense of hopelessness broke upon him, Kevan prayed to his Lord to forgive him. Forgive him for enjoying this. For not wanting it to end and how badly he wanted to finish himself off. And for the love of all, he begged for pardon regarding the disgusting image of Heather forcing himself deep into Kevan’s entrance, breeding him like a proper animal. He’d do anything for that sin to be dismissed.  
He could not help but become aware of the way his hips were gradually being squeezed by some higher power. His insides communicated with every delicious pump of Kevan’s cock that the end was close. He was close. “Wait! I-stop!” He gasped, one final, loosely held attempt at halting the situation.  
“Are you going to cum?” Such vulgar language. Vastly different from the feathery word of man, but so very encouraging in it’s crude nature.  
“Y-yes...I think so!”  
Kevan’s wordless wish of a change in speed was granted the moment he thought of it. Heather’s fist rapidly jerked the tip of his member like he had been born to do so.  
The human had been reduced to a clamoring mess of heady want. His face, once plastered with terror, was now bright red and aching for pleasure. Words had become a thing of the past, as the only sounds he made were whimpers at the end of shallow breaths.  
Suddenly his back arched towards the heavens as Kevan slowly came undone, like the crashing of a wave on the shore. A low, but delicate moan escaped his raw-bitten lips as he tilted his head back in ecstasy. He absent-mindedly released upon Heather’s hand as the monster milked the last drops of his untainted spend out of his softening cock.  
As Kevans swimming sense of reality slowly made its way home, sweat dripped from his brow and he licked away any remaining moans left on his dry lips. A drowsiness began to tease his eyelids while Heather disposed of the cooling human sperm on his own claws via his carnivorous mouth - and time stood unreasonably still for a precious moment, that of which slipped away without much notice, unfair as it may be.  
But once it was gone, so was the short lived afterglow of Kevan’s orgasm. The frigid gaze of God’s eyes down upon him was enough to chase away any lingering excitement from his invigorating experience. The realization set in for him.  
He miserably, tragically failed His test. One of such simplicity that he would have passed with flying colors if he had simply held the hand of his church. Instead, he was inexcusably reminded of his sheer humanity. He fell to the efforts of a serpent and bowed for his gift - juicy apple, shining like a ruby in the light of the temptation that he was blinded by.  
He had spent his entire life basking in the ray’s of God. He sang his songs. Drank the blood of his son. Thanked him for every gift he received and lived by his word. Twenty years of being a devout and proud Protestant and now...now.  
The utter fear of the Lord’s judgement passed through his flesh, a phantom in the dark. What has he done? Had he just sealed his fate? When this evil creature finally got tired of him and devoured his soul, Kevan would have to look God in the eye and answer for his sin.  
Forgiveness? Was there a chance? Was it even worth a try?  
And in desperation he fell forward onto his elbows, with his fingers locked together above his head, he frantically began reciting every prayer he’d ever learned. There had to be a way to repent for the feelings, the thoughts he had had. So that when his time was up, he would see the pearly gates open wide upon his arrival, welcoming him-praising him for being a right Christan. For God to turn a blind eye for his loving son and forgive him for his humanity. Because the thought of his mistake being held against his spirit for eternity was enough to send him into the highest form of panic, with tears falling down his face, leaving him gasping for air and his head spinning.  
Heather listened all the while, perplexed by the human’s alien chants, pleas and apologies to seemingly no one. He was even more scared now than he was when the beast first approached him, so much so that he was worried there was a threat among the pair that had impossibly slipped under Heather’s keen senses. But after a cautionary sweep of his den, it was apparent that the only occupants of the fire-side glow were Kevan and himself. That something was taking it’s terrible toll on the small, ethereal being and Heather sought to snuff it out.  
He wrapped both comforting arms around Kevan’s midsection from behind and held his little figure close, effectively draping the human in a blanket of hushes and speechless reassurances of safety.  
His reassurances of company were only met with Kevan sobbing, screaming and kicking himself out of his hold, leaving the larger male defenseless. The thought passed that maybe he himself had done something wrong. That maybe a mis gesture had frightened the little creature. Yet, wondering what the reason for Kevan’s sudden change of state was proved to be pointless, being that shortly after his violent outburst, Kevan sniffled a few more times before collapsing onto the mess of moss and fur beneath him.  
Exhaustion, both physical and mental, told him a tale - that if he closed his eyes, he would open them to the sight of his mother, shaking him awake to scold him for sleeping through morning mass. And that his mistake had been nothing but a vicious nightmare.  
As much as Kevan wished that was true, he knew it wasn’t. That the reality he was faced with was indeed the one true reality he had lived in all his life. The same one that betrayed him and dragged him here, into the cave of a predator. A demon.  
And as the monster in question laid himself next to him, pulling his frail helplessness into an embrace once more, Kevan knew this pitiful, delusional creature was never going to let God forgive him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is now 3:30 AM. I started losing my mind and talking like yoda half-way through. Worth it I hope it was.

**Author's Note:**

> So this series is kind of a "self-study" of sorts for me, in attempt to access different parts of my characters, bring out some of their more subtle features to explore them, and really try to know them better. If you're from my YouTube channel welp, ya got me. Now you can read all about Heather and his...grotesque sexual interests as well as how much of a dick he really is. Please don't blackmail me with this shit,


End file.
